Tomorrow Is Always Better
by La'Rae and Ninjas Incorporated
Summary: IS BEING REWRITTEN DO NOT READ THIS ONE.  IS BEING REWRITTEN DO NOT READ THIS ONE.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome o Japan Kyoko

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Japan Kyoko.**

XOXOXOXOXOXOX Disclaimer… I don't own Ouran High School Host Club…. But I ask Kyoya-kun to give it to me he said he wasn't going to….. he made me cry. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I walk down the hallway in my father's estate, it's around 4 a.m. in the morning, and no ones home so I'm alone. I'm not a party child, that's my older brother Kyle and my older sister Katie. I'm 16 currently living with my millionaire father, Jonathan Everest, fonder and owner of Everest medical research industries. My name oh how rude of me I started my story without even telling you, I should be punished. I'm Kyoko Everest, I'm named for my Japanese roots of my mother, she say I'm the spitting image of my great grandmother Hatomi Sumi, I'm average height around 5,4, I'm not fat but I'm not skinny, I have large violet blue eyes and long brown hair, I don't partially have any curves at all my brother and father inform me of this a lot.

The phone rings just as I make it to the kitchen, "Hello, this is the Everest resident, Kyoko Everest speaking, who is this I might ask?" I say into the phone.

"My baby girl has grown up so much" I her and overly happy female voice say into the other in.

"Mother?" I whisper in disbelief

"Oh my sweet Kyoko you remember my voice, I have big news." She say blissfully into the phone.

"What's so important that you have to call at 4a.m. in the morning?" I ask as if I care to be honest I don't but still 4am

"You remember my good friend Souh right?" she ask, of course I remember that man he was so hyper I thought I might explode and his son was worse but it can't be helped like father like son.

"Yes mother I remember him, he was a very nice man, but why do you ask?" I ask her with some unease.

"Well you see he owns a school in Japan and I haven't seen you in 3years so I was hoping that maybe you would come live with me and my family, if you say yes I can have you up here in four days tops." She says seriously at the other in.

Move to Japan, with mother and her family leave the good for nothing family here, I want to but what about my friend, Lena ?

"oh Kyo, Lena is moving up here with her parents soon." My mother said knowing what I was thinking, that's right Lena said they were moving.

"I'd love too, I can't wait to see you and grandmother." I say as I walk up to my room empty out my piggy bank witch has about three hundred dollars , that I earned.

"Good I'll see you in three days the ticket are in you email, pack a little clothing items, we are having mother daughter bonding time when you get here,kay." She says happily.

"Yes mother I'll see you then."

I walk around my room, find my smallest suitcase pack little clothing and all my manga's and notebooks, I sit on my bed the clock read 5:45 Am, I cheek my email and here a enough there my ticket so I print the ticket and flight time, my first flight is in three hours, I'm ready to leave so I get all my stuff, call my personal driver tell him, that he is to tell know one and I'm never coming back. We get to the air port when I see a familiar face, Ootori Fuyumi.

"Fuyumi-San what are you doing here?" I ask the older female and she smile at me.

"Oh nothing, my father sent me here on business meeting, when your mother called and said you would be coming to Japan I incented on bringing my little sister back ome where she belongs." Did I mention she always referred to herself as my older sister, I guess not well she does.

"Oh…. Okay…. so which airline are we taking?" I ask forgetting that she is rich and has her own privet airline.

"Mine silly" she laughs, then she shows me where to go we are on the jet when I get a text from daddy.

'where the hell are you, you little slut?' was the message.

'somewhere far away from you, and you will never find me' was my reply.

'if you don't come home this instant you want live to see tomorrow' he really pissed and most likely taking is anger out on some random object.

'why should I, I'm in the best place for me where people love me and care about what I do' I replied simply.

'if you don't tell me where you are, I kill you myself' "that's not very nice" I say out loud and Fuyumi looks at me.

"What wrong Imoto?" she ask.

"My so called father just treated to kill me." I say sincerely.

"hold on I have to make a call." She says and grabs her phone.

"Hello Mr. Everest, you remember me Ootori Fuyumi right?" she ask I has a feeling she would do that.

"Good, I just want to let you know that your daughter Tanaka Kyoko, is in the safety of the Ootori family and we don't appreciate the rudeness to are sweet little Kyo-Chan." She says seriously into the phone.

"So it would be nice if you would leave my dearest little Imoto alone." She says kindly and then looks at me and closes the cell phone.

"Don't worry Kyo-chan he is never going to bother you again." She said and I smiled and thanked her.

The rest of the ride to Japan went smoothly and me and Fuyumi Onee-san chatted and talk about life and how great it was going to be in Japan. When we arrive at the Ootori privet airport we get off the plane to be greeted by a group of boys, my mother and grandmother and Ootori Mikoto, Fuyumi's stepmother and Ootori Kisa, Fuyumi's little sister that's my age and one of my best friends.

I first run into my mother and grandmothers arms, and they hold me tightly almost to where all my wounds hurt.

"Can't breath, stop." I gasp.

"Gomen dear, I just haven't seen you in so long." My mother chokes up with all her tears falling down her face.

"S'okay mother, I'll be fine, but don't hug so hard you know how father treated me." She nods.

"Kyo-chan!" the younger female Oorori yells as she runs over to me.

"Hey, Kisa-chan how are you." I ask as she hugs me lightly.

"It's been good. I'm so glad you came back." She right the last time I was here it was under a different situation , my parent divorce.

"Yah it's good to be home." I smile lightly as the group of boys from earlier come this way, when I see my unbiolocical older smart-ass brother among them.

"Kyoya-onii-san!" I say and hug him tightly.

"Took you long enough." He gives me a sarcastic remark.

" Onii-san, your such a jerk sometimes you know that right?" he smirks at me.

"Anyway, onii-san who are these people?" I say pointing to the five boys and one girl among them.

"These people are the host club." He says all Kyoya like.

"Oh, so this is the Host Club I heard about, let me guess this was Tamaki's idea right?" I say pointing at my tall blonde friend.

"Mon Ami, you remember me?" Tamaki says as he get on his knee and hold my right hand.

"I'm going to hit you please let go, you know my thing about only-family-in-me-personal-space right." I say as he goes to his corner of woe

"Tama-chan come here." I order

"Yes mon ami?" he ask.

"Since Kyoya-onii-san didn't really answer my question, who are those people and why is that girl dresses like a boy?" they all look shocked, except all the Ootori's that are here and my mother and grandmother.

"Don't ask how I knew, cause one she is way to pretty to be a guy and her eyes remind me of my own large and feminine." I explain.

"I'm Fugioko Haruhi a pleasure meeting you." She says and smile nicely.

"Tanaka Kyoko, the pleasure is all mine." I say and shake her hand.

From what I under stand the members of the host clubs name are, Souh Tamaki, Ootori Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. Yah that about right.

We leave the airport and I said my fair wells and we went to my mothers family compound, I said hello to the family I hadn't seen in a long time, hello to my baby sister Yumiko the last child my mother and jack-ass father had together. I look at the letter Kyoya handed me it read, 'Welcome to Japan Kyoko, or should I say welcome home', thanks Kyoya-onii-san

Today was great and tomorrows going to be better I just know it.

XOXOXOIXOXOXOXOX

So what do you think I hope you like it I do, comment please and advice is welcome. Love forever you Maia Lo Ran….

Total word count….. 1,545…..XD


	2. Chapter 2: Living hell,

XOXOXOXOXOXO..Still don't own OHSHC and Kyoya still want give it to me..XOXOXOOXOXOXOX

**Kyoya: why am I the one who has to put up with you Kyoko?**

**Me: You don't love me Onii-san?**

**Kyoya: no**

**Me: your so mean…. 'storms of madly'**

Starting the story

**Chapter 2: Living hell , shopping, gossip, and assassin, fun fun.**

I walk down the hallways of Ouran, to get to my first class and there still know sign of the others, in till I see someone hurt Kisa-clan.

"Um excuse me who are you?" I ask the guy as I pick him up by his shirt.

"Onee-chan, lets go we are going to be late." Kisa says and pulls me off the guy and we walk to are next class, when we get there the teacher gives us a smartass remark about being early.

"Oh I though we where late, cool." I say and me and Kisa take are seats on ether said on Kyoya-kun.

I watch them pass a note back and forth while I take note for me and Kisa, cause her hand looks broken, class ends and we walk to the nurse and the nurse tells Kisa her hand is broken shit even I could have told her that, we leave the nurse office and walk to the club room, I request Kyoya he said he isn't going to make me because he knows I'm only here cause of Kisa and I going home with her tonight so we can catch up.

Club end after the clean up is done, and the club meeting is over me and Kisa leave and we walk thourgh the park because Kisa doesn't live with the rest of the Ootori's she lives in apartment building close to my mother compound so I'm going over to hang with her when suddenly, a mugger grabs Kisa and tries taking her purse.

"let go you jackass." I scream and go all champion kendo on him.

I kick the guy in the face he tries punching me I do a back flip.

"Going somewhere little girl?" I guy behind me ask as he tries to grab me.

"That's real nice my dad sent assassins, after." I say sarcastically I should have seen this one coming my father hated me and everything about me because not only was I the mirror image of my great grandmother but also my mother so he hated me.

"What a smart little girl" one guy sneered.

" I bet my father forgot to mention I a world wide kendo champion ." I say as I hit the man in a pressure point, the other man ran away.

"Kisa we tell no one about this okay." she nods he head and we head to her house , we get there and go to her room and lay on her full sized bed.

"so what happened while I was gone?" I asked apparently I lot happened.

"nothing much, I joined a kendo and a music class." Kisa could always sing, she is really good.

"Sing for me." I ask and she nods her head.

Where are the people that accused me?  
The ones who beat me down and bruised me  
They hide just out of sight, can?t face me in the light  
They?ll return but I?ll be stronger

Some how I stated singing with her..

Sometimes it's hard to just keep going  
But faith is moving without knowing  
Can I trust what I can?t see to reach my destiny?  
I want to take control but I know better

God I want to dream again, take me where I?ve never been  
I wanna go there, this time I?m not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it?s unmistakable  
No one can touch me, nothing can stop me

Forget the fear it?s just a crutch  
That tries to hold you back  
And turn your dreams to dust  
All you need to do is just trust

God I want to dream again, take me where I?ve never been  
I wanna go there, this time I?m not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it?s unmistakable  
No one can touch me, nothing can stop me

God I want to dream again, take me where I?ve never been  
I wanna go there, this time I?m not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it?s unmistakable  
No one can touch me, nothing can stop me

"You both sing well together." We heard someone say from her door, so we turn to see Kyoya-Kun standing there.

"You think so?" she ask.

"Yes, you both sing wonderfully, I was thinking maybe you should both sing for the club." He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose (I sometimes do that when really po) and looked at us.

"Oh and Kyoko where did the cut on your arm come from." With that he left and he knew.

My father had done that to me, hit me real hard with a bear bottle. Left a bruise and a good scare that I'll have forever, thanks daddy.

The rest of the night went on peacefully, we sang song and watched movie, we don't have school in the morning so we stayed up in till 3:30 am, lets just say we had a ball.

….time skip…next day

We woke up around noon ate breakfast and when to my house, when we go to my house my mother took us shopping.

"look , Kyoko, how pretty is this." mother said holding up a blue jean skirt and a black and green polka dot tank top, I tried it on to make her happy and we end up buying it.

We caution are fun filled day with my mother, in till around 5-ish Mikoto comes and joins us and we go out for Coffee and if you know me or Kisa we both hate coffee so we got hot chocolate. We drink the hot chocolate and gossip, oh how I love gossip.

When we get done I walk Kisa home and say my goodbye, I walk back to the compound in peace and quiet. I walk into my home and past everyone I go to my room pick up my phone and read a text message from Lena older brother.

'Hey Kyo-chan, I have some bad news call me.' So I dial his cell #

"Hello" he says it sound like he is fighting a hangover.

"Hey James you told me to call?" I ask

"Oh, Kyoko I have bad news." He says seriously.

"What is it James Coal?" I ask.

"Lena, has cancer so we can't move, she has leukemia, I heard you got away from your jackass father, but you moved all the way to japan seriously, now I ant get to see my girl." He says, Cancer really, and the my girl is a joke I had a stalker so we said we where dating.

"Cancer, really? Well tell Lena if she dies on me I'll kill her and I'm sorry for moving so quickly but I had to leave, James I love y'all guys and I miss you take care I really can't talk long dinner is almost ready, so bye." I say and wait for his bye.

"Bye Mirror-chan stalk you later." He says and hangs up.

'cancer really, Lena's to happy of a person to have Cancer.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

So what you think I hope you like and I know this chapter was short but sorry.

Love Maia Lo Ran

Word count…1,242…..


	3. Chapter 3: Mirror

XOXOXOXOXOXOX Disclaimer don't own OHSHC, I ask Mori senpie cause Kyoya-kun wouldn't give it to me.

**Kyoya: 'hits Kyoko on the head real'**

**Me: Your mean Kyoya-kun wut was that for?**

**Kyoya: For being and idiot, you will never own us stupid.**

**Me: goes into my own emo corner.**

**Kisa: Brother that's not nice, and Kyoko-chan come give us the chapter name.**

**Chapter 3: Mirror**

I walk down the stairs thinking about what James said, "Lena has leukemia, so wet aren't coming to Japan." I have to call Lena right now. I walk out the front door it round 6:30 I pull my cell phone out of my pocket dial Lena's cell phone number.

"Hello." I hear her say quietly at the other end.

"Hey Lena, I need to talk to you, right now." I say seriously.

"Um… Kyo-chan are you sitting in the park?" she ask weird question.

"Yah why?" I ask.

"Turn around." She says and I turn around to see her at the bus station.

She runs to me and embraces me into a hug. "What are you doing here, your supposed to be in America?" she smiles at me and hugs me harder.

"I came here to see a better doctor, someone who can help me. My brother was wrong , my parent weren't moving but my father arranged me to move in with my cousin Takashi Morinozuka, you remember right." She said with her silly Lena smile.

"that's why those two looked so familiar." I say out loud.

"So you remember." Of course I remember those two are the only two people I could never beet.

"La Duh." She smiles at me.

"Well I have one problem, I don't know where they live and I'm having trouble getting them." she whines.

"Hold on one sec." I say and call Kyoya.

"Kyoko, what do you want?" he asked angrily.

" oh so nice greeting like how are you Kyoko, what can I do for you. But since you ask can you send a driver to the park by my house to pick me and Lena up, and take us to Mori's house." I ask nicely.

"Let me guess she lost and isn't she your friend from America?" oh your so sramt.

"No lost, we are at the park and yes American friend who is excellent at speaking Japanese." I say.

"Oh Kyoko, we are here come on your making me wait." He says as he walks up and smirks at me.

"Thank Kyo-kun." I smile at him the drive to Takashi's wasn't long me and Lena sang Disney songs just to piss Kyoya off it was funny to watch, minute before we get there we get serious and sing a real song.

Mirror, Mirror on the wall, Have I got it?  
'Cause Mirror you've always told me who I am  
I'm finding it's not easy to be perfect  
So sorry you won't define me  
Sorry you don't own me

Lena sang the first part and now it my turn,

Who are you to tell me  
That I'm less than what I should be?  
Who are you? Who are you?  
I don't need to listen  
To the list of things I should do  
I won't try, I won't try

We sing the next part together

Mirror I am seeing a new reflection  
I'm looking into the eyes  
of He who made me  
And to Him I have beauty beyond compare  
I know He defines me (Yeah)

Who are you tell me  
that I'm less than what I should be  
Who are you?  
Who are you? (Yeah)  
I don't need to listen  
To the list of things I should do  
I won't try, no, I won't try

You don't define me (You don't define me)

Who are you to tell me  
That I'm less than what I should be  
Who are you?  
Who are you?  
Yeah!  
I don't need to listen  
To the list of things I should do  
I won't try, no, I won't try  
Yeah

Who are you to tell me  
That I'm less than what I should be  
Who are you?  
Who are you?  
Yeah  
I don't need to listen  
To the list of things I should do  
I won't try, no, I won't try

We finished singing right when we pulled up, we both got out of the limo walked to the front door, I knocked on the door because Lena was scared to do it, baby, but she is my baby.

Huni-senpie opened the door.

"Kyo-chan what are you doing here?" he ask with his cute innocents.

"Is Takashi home?" I ask Lena hiding behind my back, Lena shy if she hasn't seen someone in a long time.

"Takashi!" Huni yelled and Takashi was at the door.

"Tekashi-senpie, you left something at the bus station." I say and try to show Lena, but she is holding onto my back leg.

"Let go of me Lena, right now!" I yell and she lets go and stands up, and Huni-senpie hugs the 13 year old, yah that right I'm sixteen and my best friend is in middle school, do I care no.

" thanks Kyoko, see you tomorrow at school." Takashi says and I say goodbye to Lena and walk back to the limo.

"Now Onii-san if you'd be so kind as to take me home." He looks t me funny.

"You're a pest you know that." He said smirking me.

"Yes but you love me anyway right?" I ask innocently.

"whatever you think." He took me home after that.

I walk inside to se my mom freaking out, it only 7:39 I had only been gone for about and hour, I explain to mother what had happened she hugged my and I went to my room, I started drawing, I drew my own manga before long, it was about a girls life with all her crazy friends.

I don't know where will go, but take me somewhere away from here, away from the hate and the hurt away from the pain, lets leave it all behind us.

My crashing by and don't even have the time to pick up the pieces, and you say I'm headed nowhere when I'm actually going somewhere, Because life going to take me where it want me to go so I go with the flow, and I'm not at all slow.

I sing this little song I wrote 2 years ago after the first time he it me.

So I'm going to pick up the pieces and I going on it on my very own, cause you can't help and it not easy, life isn't what I wanted to be, so sorry but this want be easy for me, but goodbye.

I lay in my bed thinking about the life the life I had with my father it wasn't easy and I wish they had just let me stay here. "But I ask one question,, Mirror, Mirror on the wall have I got?" I ask out loud.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Thank for reading comment please so who like Lena personality. I do.

So Forever Yours Maia Lo Ran.

Word count, so this word count will be low but this is supposed to be a short chapter the word count is…. 1,210…


	4. Chapter 4: Safehouse

XOXOXOXOXOXOX Disclaimer…. Well I'm depressed… Mori nor Kyoya would give me OHSHC so I don't own it XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Kyoya: didn't I tell you that all ready Kyoko?**

**Me: Maybe, I don't know.**

**Kyoya: I did so stop asking**

**Me: fine I will**

**Chapter 4: Safe house**

…**three days later….. **

I lay in my bed it 5:45 AM , I have two hour before I'm needed at school, so what to do, I could write a song, or better yet I could call Lena and Kisa and all us could write a song together. I call them both on a three way calling.

"Good morning, Kyo-Chan!" Lena yelled loudly, good thing Huni doesn't live there.

"Morning Kyoko-Chan and Lena0chan." I hear Kisa muffle.

"Ladies we are going to write a song meet me at the park and be ready for school." I say.

"Yes Ma'am!" the both say.

"Lena do not bring any sweet with you, got it." I say someone gave her pancakes this morning I don't know who or why but they did.

"Okay…." she says quietly.

We all meet at the park 25 minutes later I have all the supplies needed.

" okay so where do we start?" Lena ask seriously.

"What do we want it to be a about?" Kisa asked.

"A safe house, maybe the love of are life we don't know about yet something along the lines of that." Me and Lena use to write songs so did me and Kisa.

"But first, we are going to be a band of friends who stick together." I say brightly.

"What about calling are self Safehouse?" Lena says.

"That good will be The Safehouse." I say.

'I walk in the darkness, and no on heard me, I cried a thousand tears and no on tried to wipe them away. But I found you, found you in the darkness and ran to me, to me, when you got to me you told me I was your Safehouse and only me' I sang the first part the Lena thought of something.

'So I quite running from my fears, and started to hide my tears, and life got better when I thought it would only get worse, but you ran to me, and swept me off my feet and told me I was your safehouse, I was your safehouse' Lena sang beautifully then Kisa started singing something.

'So I waited for you to come, waited so long, and when you came back I realize I had changed, I realize I wasn't Safehouse, but you were the one I was running to, because you held your out arm wide open and I ran right into them, so no more waiting, and no darkness, because I realized I love you' Kisa sang and the I wrote it all down.

"that was beautiful to bad no one will ever hear it." said some guy hidden in a cloak.

"Um Lena did Takashi and Huni-senpie really let you come by your self?" kisa asked.

"Of course not." She says and I rather large bodyguard stood in front of us.

"Girls get to school." He ordered and Kyoya limo pulled up.

"Kyoko weren't you supposed to be waiting at Kisa apartment building?" Kyoya said s he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That's what I was supposed to be doing, oh well." I say as we all climb into Kyoya's limo.

"it's to late now." he said as we drove off.

"Lena I have a question, who in there right mine gave you pancaked this morning.?" I ask as she smile like the idiot she is.

" the maid." She say innocently.

"Lena your not supposed to et pancakes in the morning, morning sugar highs are not good for you." I scowled her.

"But I wuv pancakes." I say sadly, as we get out of the limo.

Kyoya makes me and Kisa stay with him almost all day, he says we get in trouble when left alone. We have to free periods at the end of the day so we go find Lena and go to a empty music room to practice.

'I walk in the darkness, and no on heard me, I cried a thousand tears and no on tried to wipe them away. But I found you, found you in the darkness and ran to me, to me, when you got to me you told me I was your Safehouse and only me' So I quite running from my fears, and started to hide my tears, and life got better when I thought it would only get worse, but you ran to me, and swept me off my feet and told me I was your safehouse, I was your safehouse' So I waited for you to come, waited so long, and when you came back I realize I had changed, I realize I wasn't Safehouse, but you were the one I was running to, because you held your out arm wide open and I ran right into them, so no more waiting, and no darkness, because I realized I love you'

We sang then we realize we had an audience, it was are Host Club, all boys.

"Very good girls." Kyoya says.

"Rena, Guess wut, Tama-chan said y'all should be apart of the Host Club as like gossipers and like female host." Huni said loudly.

"Rena and I would love to." I answer and look at Rina and she nods her head.

We left the music room we were in, and walked to the 3rd Music Room, and waited for are guest to get here, when I noticed something and it caught my eye, Hikaru was flirting with Lena, it was cute cause it was just him and not both of them, the doors opened and girls walked in.

"Welcome." We all coursed together .

Me , Lena and Kisa all sat amongst the Host so we could talk to the girls and if any of them had problem and wanted to talk bout it we would go sit and a different table and talk to the girls one on one.

" Excuse me, but can I talk to you." said a short red haired girl, who looked like the twins.

"Of course what wrong." I ask politely as we sit at my table.

"Well, you see it's my brothers, and they don't well pay any attention to me, they pay more attention to these girls than there own little sister." She said sadly.

"I'm guessing your brother are host right?" I ask/assume.

"Yah, there Hikaru and Kraou." She sadly.

"Hold on one sec,"

"Hikaru and Kraou, get your butts over here right over here right now!" I yell loudly and everyone looks at me.

"Yes Ma'am" and now there right there looking at me.

"Hikaru, do you know where your sister is?" I ask as the little girl hides behind my leg.

"Um no actually she was supposed to meet us here after her class got out." Hikaru says nonchalantly .

" Uh hum.." say and point behind my leg, and Lena looks at me from where she is and start cracking up.

" Whats so funny Lena?" I yell.

" You always have little kids hiding behind you legs don't you." she laughs.

"anyway, you both should take care of your little sister more, if she will come crying to someone she has never meet before then you know you have a problem, sweetie go play with Lena she fun to hang with." I say and the little girl goes and runs off to Lena and they start dancing around the room.

"Hikaru and Kraou, I not mad at you because you didn't know where she was, I'm mad because she is you little sister and while your playing you games, she could get hurt or easily stolen, you need to think of her a little more. I can yell at you because I have learned from experience, I was around 9 and my little brother got killed because I wasn't paying attention." You learn from experience .

" now go finish up what you have to." I say and they run back to where they came from.

" You could have done that differently." Kyoya says.

"And if I would have done that any differently would I really be me and would they have learned anything?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"No" he says and walks off.

XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO

Comment please and thank you….

Word count…. 1,417


	5. Chapter 5: Surprised Marriage

XOXOXOXOXOX You know the drill

**Chapter 5: Surprised Marriage, and Lena's brother**

It had been four days since I had yelled at the twins and they seemed to be doing rather good job of keeping up with Kylee, that was that sweet little red heads name. I walked down the halls of my home I I'm wearing that outfit we bought that day at the mall, mother had wished to see me in her study, you do realize that my mother owns more than half of my fathers company , so it was something about me inheriting company I didn't want.

I knock on my mother study, she says come in to my surprise Kyoya's father was there and so was Kyoya. For some reason seeing them here bothered me, like how could I not know that my best guy friend was in my house with his father, who slightly scared me.

"Good-day Mr. Ootori, Kyoya-senpie what are you doing here?" I ask being very polite and nice.

"Dear, please sit down, you too Kyoya, this involves both of you." my mother starts smiling at me like she knows something that I want like.

"Yes, Ma'am." I say and take my seat and Kyoya nods and sits down as well.

"You know that I own all of your fathers company, and you are the only eligible heir to take control of the company, Right Kyoko." She says and I nod my head, I'm not liking where this is going.

"Good, if you would be kind." My mother elaborates.

"From my understanding, Miss. Kyoko , you don't want the company at all." He says.

"It's not that I don't want it I just don't want my future family to go through what I had to." I explain.

"Kyoko dear, before you were born me and you father set up a marriage for you so your husband would have all the right to the company." Now I really don't like where this is going.

"With whom mother, I will accept it no matter what." I was always the child who did as there told my little freedom as a child was in kendo and music, I'll do anything so i don't have to own the very thing I hate.

" before his 21 birthday you are to wed Ootori Kyoya." Did she just what I think she said, I have to marry my best friend, well at lest we like each other enough to live with in till one of us die.

" did you know about this Kyoya-Kun?" I ask innocently and curiously.

"Yes." Is all he said.

"Kyoya and Kyoko, you are both dismissed, we have thing to discuses." Mr. Ootori said and we left.

" Kyoya, walk with me to the park I don't want to go alone." I say every time I'm there people sent by my father are there.

"It's not like I let you go by your self anyway." He say nonchalantly as we walk out the front door.

" Oh really, It's not like you to care." I say as we walk up to an ice cream stand.

"Yes Really." He says and we sit on a park bench.

We sat there and talk for a while then he called a driver and we called a meeting and Takashi's house, why because 7 of the ten members are already over there playing video games. Me and Kyoya are late to the meeting we called because I started singing Disney music and then he kicked me out of the car, then waited 45 minutes to let me back in he made me promise that I wouldn't sing any more Disney music I promised.

We walk through the door and Lena runs over and tackles me in a hug, her leukemia had gotten a lot better since she got here.

"Sissy, your late wut took you so wong." She says in a childish voice.

"I was singing Disney music so Kyoya kicked me out of the limo and made me promise to not sing anymore and he let me in." I explain.

In Takashi's house we sat in one of the many living rooms, I sat next to Kyoya huddled up cause I was cold, Lena sat in Hikaru's lap, Kraou sat next to Hikaru, Haruhi sat next to Tamaki but she was on the floor, Huni was sitting in Takashi lap holding Usa-chan.

"Okay so the reason we ask the tree who weren't here to come here is because me and Kyoya have to tell you something." I started we agreed on telling them about the marriage and such.

"Well spit it out, Kyo-chan." Lena yelled happily.

" Me and Kyoy are in arraigned marriage, we both fond out earlier." I say and snuggle closer to Kyoya-kun one because this house is cold and to because I'm freezing.

"PDA much!" Lena screams.

"Who gave her sugar?" I ask madly.

"I gave Lena some cake before you got her and s he drank I full glass of coke and had a chocolate bar." Huni explained and he looked so cute.

"Lena, you don't any sugary things for one week, you got that, Takashi make sure she doesn't consume anything she souldn't." I order.

Me and Kyoya leave after a while we go back to my house, we are sitting on my bed playing a cards.

"Kyoya-kun, are you hungry, we haven't eatin dinner." I ask sitting up from my laying possession.

" No, I haven't eatin yet." With that said I tell him we re going out and we leave.

Lena's POV

Well that was weird, She was snoggling a up to him like If he was leaving, I would have never had guess it be that really, there getting married my best friend and older sister was getting married and she didn't even know, Miss. Tanaka would be that kind of parent, setting a marriage up for her child.

" Lena, are you okay." I hear Hikaru ask looking up from the Television and the game we re all playing.

" Yah, I'm fine." I lie, I'm worried about Kyo-chan, and I don't want to say anything about it at all.

" Your not a very good liar, you know so wants wrong." He says and I stand up from my sitting possession, and walk to the door, I turn and look at them all. "I'm going out." I yell and walk out the door and start running, my cancer was cured so I don't have to worry, I'd been in Japan for about 2 or 3 months I wasn't really keeping up with the time I was happy here.

I ran as far as I could and as long as I could, I ran firstly to the park and sat on a bech, and looked arout at the city before me, the life the happiness and the brightness.

Take me take me outta here it makes me  
Feel so, feel so na na nana na

I start singing,

Baby baby here we all crazy  
You don't have to worry na na nana na

I hear a male voice sing

Follow me, follow me  
Fa la-la-la-la  
Fa la-la-la-la

Follow me, follow me  
Fa la-la-la-la  
Fa la-la-la-la

The male voice sings again.

Dancing, walking clock keeps on talking  
They sing, they sing la la-la-la-la

I sing right along.

Gentlemen and ladies, animals and babies  
We sing, we sing na na na-na-na

So follow me down  
Out of this town  
So follow me down, I'll show you around  
There's a place we gotta go

Follow me, follow me  
Fa la-la-la-la  
Fa la-la-la-la

Follow me, follow me  
Fa la-la-la-la  
Fa la-la-la-la

The male voice sings again, and then I see a guy walk up and it's none other than my very own older Brother.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Well wut did you think, I hope you liked it I did and such.

Any who Rate and re-

**Coal: wait your just going to stop there?**

**Me: Of course it called a cliffhanger duh.**

**Lena: Yah Kyoko is right it wouldn't be any fun if there weren't any cliffhangers, and beside you finally get to be in the story.**

**Coal: wuteve.**

**Kyoya: Anyway just to inform you Kyoko is CRAZY and has this stupid idea that she owns OHSHC, when she doesn't so don't believe anything that comes out her mouth.**

**Me: that not very nice Kyoya-kun, remember this story is in my hands and I could make your fanfic life living hell if I wanted to.**

**Kyoya: already did your making me marry you right.**

**Me: Rudeness.**

Total word count….. 1,437….


	6. Chapter 6: the truth will set you free,

** don't own OHSHC though I wish I did ask Kyoya.**

**Kyoya: They all ready did, and they know you're crazy.**

**Me: I'm only mentally insane.**

**Kyoya: start the story.**

**Me:fine!**

**Chapter 6: The truth will set you free, but make you miserable first.**

**Lena's POV**

I just stared at him, my older brother Cody, and I guess you were all expecting Coal but know this is my 30 year old brother Cody.

"Long time no see, Lena Bella, you gotten bigger." he smiles friendly and takes a step closer and I back up some, he scares me.

"Oh that's so rude little sister…" he smirks sadistically.

"Don't come near me , you're a monster!" I scream…..

**Kyoko POV….**

me and Kyoya had just walk out off the restraint when I realize something wrong so I work on taking my shoes off, and had them to Kyoya, when I hear Lena scream in the distance.

"Take them, and go home." I yell and run into her direction…

I get there and see the worst thing ever, Cody… when I was little I was friends with the third year Huni and Takashi, I had none Huni's little sister and was good friends with her them one night she was taken from her bed and hadn't been since she was 4, then I moved to America with my father and guess what I find the little blond girl I had none so long ago but she didn't remember anything, I soon found out that her so called older brother Cody had been a part of her kidnapping .

"You….. what are you doing here?" I ask horrified at his appearance.

"Oh…. Kyoko where you fiancé? he seem like such a nice person" he said.

"Go to hell you!" I yelled as I stood in front of Lena.

" You didn't tell her did, you?" he ask….

"Don't you do it you fucking ass-whole you put my poor little sister through." I scream and Lena looks at me.

"What's he talking about Onee-san…." she only called me Onee-san when she was truly scared.

"it doesn't matter right now don't think about it." I say and calm her down..

"Oh well if you don't tell her I might, Lena do you know why you don't look like us?" he say sadistically.

And on that I run at him with all my kendo skills, I hit him square in the face, probably breaking his nose, then I kick him in the shoulder blade.

"You bitch, wtf, go to hell." he screams and tries punching me back, but I flip back and kick him in the face while doing so.

"Lena, why do you hang out with such violent people?" he ask and walked closer to him when the unexpected happened, Huni came around and kicked him in the gut.

"Leave my sister alone!" he yelled and started beating the shit out of Cody..

"You can't take her from me again, right when I just get her back." he cries and I see tear rolling down his face..

" Lena, come with me I'm the one who is responsible for telling you." I say and we leave Huni and Takashi, with a nod.

We walk down the sidewalk the leads to my house in silence. we get to my house I open the door and we walk to my room, to where the picture is.

"Lena, look at this." I say and through it at her, it a picture of me, Huni, Takashi and Lena.

"Kyoko, wuts this?" she asked as I look for something from under my bed.

"ah…here it is." I say and hold up the paper , sweet success.

"Lena that's a picture of us when we were kids, did you hear Huni call you his sister right." she nods.

"Then listen up, that picture was taken the day before you were kidnapped, someone stole you from you bed and took you to America, Lena you Haninozuka Lena youngest child off the Haninozuka family, why do you think you look so much like Huni and Chika." I explain the rest to the child, and she looks at me and said she wishes she would have found out sooner but she would live with it and move completely to Japan.

Lena fell asleep in my lap while we were sitting on the couch, when the front door burst opened and I see the whole entire host club, I shot them all death glares and point to the sleeping 13 year old in my lap, so they all quietly enter Kyoya comes and sits on my right side, Hikaru and Kraou on my left. Haruhi and Tamiki sat in our love set, Huni fell asleep in Takashi lap, Takashi was sitting on are other couch.

Sometime during the night Hikaru and Kraou put a movie on and I snuggled up to Kyoya and fell asleep and sometime or another we all fell asleep.

XOXOXOXOX Couple of days later XOXOXOXOX

The weekend finally came and guess what, I have to move in with the Ootori's, and so saterday is moving day at my house for me, there had been no sign of my father men since we wrote the song , to be honest I hope it all will just end.

I walk into Mine/Kyoya's room and it's huge, I'm gonna to make Kyoya put another bed in here, my ber to be exact. I put my clothes on one side of his closet and put my suitcase on the top shelf in the closet, I walked over to the window and opened the curtains and the room was filled with natural light so I turned the head lights off. I walked out of his room that was the last of my thing thank Kami…..

I walked down stairs to see, Fuyumi walk in the door, with a big smile on her face… oh no this cam't be good, someone help me.

"Leave her alone Fuyumi.." I hear Kyoya's voice from behind me, thank you Kami….

"Kyoko do you want them to put your bed in there?" he ask referring to our room.

"Yes please, and do you have any sweets here that I need to hide from Lena?" he shook his head no and went up stairs.

I was sitting on the sofa in the living room playing with the new phone Kyoya got me, it had internet on it, I was also messing with the ring he used to purpose with the night Cody showed up, Cody was put in jail for kidnapping Lena Haninozuka. Sweet justices.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Caol: Cody was an idiot…**

**Lena: we know.**

**Me: Gomen Coal for not putting you in yet.**

**Caol: s'okay.**

**Me: Bye y'all have a good day…**

**word count….1,132….**


	7. Chapter 7: You'll be in my heart

**XOXOXOXOXDisclaimer I do not own OHSHC by any means I just another crazy obsessed OHSHCFan-girlXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Kyoya: That's an understatement.**

**Me: No it's not, and besides you love me.**

**Kyoya: no I don't**

**Me: emo corner.**

**Haruhi: I'm starting the story.**

**Chapter 7: You'll be in my heart**

I walk around my new room, it's Monday so I'm getting ready for school, I'm about to have to wake Kyoya up, but I not in the mood to get yelled at, so I'll get one of the maids to do it. I walk in to the closet and grab a yellow sundress, and put it on instead of the ugly girls uniform, I slip on flip-flops summer will be here soon and it's hot out.

I walk into Kyoya's bathroom, and curl my hair then put it into a low pony tail. With that done I walk out off the bather room to see Kyoya rising from his bed.

"Good morning, sweetness!" I say happily and hug his neck, to be honest I always like Kyoya, but with my parents I couldn't get close to him.

He glares at me.

"Fine I'm leaving, get dressed so we can go to school." I say and leave the room and walk down to the kitchen to see Mikoto drinking coffee, so I get a glass of chocolate milk and sit by her.

"morning Mikoto-san." I say politely and she smiles at me.

"Good morning Kyoko-chan, how did you sleep?" she asked with a smile as Kyoya came down.

"I slept well, sorry to cut this conversation short but me and Kyoya-kun have to go to school." I say meaning we have to go pick Kisa and Lena up first and Mikoto nods.

We walk outside and get in Kyoya's car and he is driving I'm in the set next to him, we pull up to the Haninozuka house first Lena hops in the back, when the question is asked.

"Why do we pick up Lena if Takashi and Huni go to the same school." Kyoya said more than asked.

"Because I can't be separated from my sister for too long or I might go insane.!" I exclaim and we get to Kisa's and she hops in.

"You're already there stupid."Kisa say jokingly.

"That's not very nice, oh Safehouse has a band practice after school so we want be at club today me and Lena wrote a new song." I say and give Kyoya an apologetic look.

The rest of the ride was silent , we got to the school and I walked with Lena to the middle school part, when she asked this question.

"Do you think Hikaru likes me?" she ask with a wonderful gleam in her eye.

"I do actually, Lena you know how back home you were going to take a test to see if you could skip the last Year in middle school, I think you should do it here that way you would be in the same class as Hikaru." I say as we walk to the first hallway in the middle school department.

"I'll think about it you should go or you'll get in trouble." She says and smiles at me.

"knowing Kyoya, most likely not, but I'll go any way." I say and run off waving goodbye in till later.

….Later….

We all sat in the empty music room 4, thinking about stuff.

"well we might as well start." I say and pick up my guitar and so did Lena it's are song because we both can relate to it, me because of my father and Lena because of Cody…..

_His little whispers.  
"Love me, love me."  
That's all I ask for.  
"Love me, love me."  
He battered his tiny fists to feel something.  
Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something._

Monster. How should I feel? Creatures lie here. Looking through the windows.

That night he caged her.  
Bruised and broke her.  
He struggled closer.  
Then he stole her.  
Violette wrists and then her ankles.  
Silent Pain.  
Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams.

Monster. How should I feel? Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the windows.  
I will. Hear their voices.  
I'm a glass child.  
I am Hannah's Regrets.

Monster. How should I feel?  
Turn the sheets down.  
Murder ears with pillow lace.  
There's bath tubs.  
Full of glow flies.  
Bathe in Kerosene.  
Their words tattooed in his veins

"That's really sad Lena and Kyo-chan." Kisa said with tears in her eyes.

"Not are fought we have violent family members that decided to rape us." I say nonchalantly and walk out off the music room, when suddenly someone grabbed me and ran.

"Let go you kusotarre." I yell as loud as I can.

Host club room Kyoya's POV

"Let go you piece of shit." We all heard a loud eco all around us and the first thing that comes to my mind is they came looking for her and found her.

I was one of the first out the door next out Takashi and Huni-senpie, we ran down the halls looking for her, of course I leave that damn woman alone for 45 minutes and she ends up getting taken.

Back to Kyoko's POV

I manage to get out of the dudes hands hoping that they heard me scream, my hoping was not in shame they found me. To be honest I'm scared really scared, this is like the fourth time in this month they come for me.

Kyoya stands in front of me looking at me with concern because I was bleeding, that guy reopened wounds quit literally.

"I'll be fine, he just reopened on wounds." I say so only Kyoya can hear me.

I don't remember what happened after that I passed out from energy and blood lose, When I wake up I'm in a hospital with people staring at me, well actually Kyoya and Lena.

"What the hell, this is exactly what I wanted to wake up in a Hospital.!" I yell and through my hands in the air dramatically.

" Your father is going to jail." Kyoya said.

"Why what did he do.?" I ask innocently.

"You know very well for what, but in case you forget, he is going to jail for child abuse and raping his sixteen year old daughter." but how did he know that I didn't tell anyone it was my dad.

I sit there staring at him, with tears at the edge of my eyes I feel them fall over, my secret was out he knew and I love him. I notice coming to sit on one side of my bed, wiping the tears away and whispering lyrics in my ear along the lines of this,

Come, stop your crying, it will be all right  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from, all around you  
I will be here, don't you cry

For one so small, you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us, can't be broken  
I will be here, don't you cry

'CAUSE you'll be in my heart  
YES, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on, now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
They just don't trust, what they can't explain  
I know we're different but, deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

Don't listen to them, 'cause what do they know?  
We need each other, to have, to hold  
They'll see in time, I know  
When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time, I know, we'll show them together

Always, I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you, always, always and always  
Just look over your shoulder (3)  
I'll be there, always

when I realize what he was singing, it made me laugh Kyoya is singing my favorite DISNEY song, so I reach up and kiss him on his forehead.

"I Love you Kyoya." I say and lay back down, and he kisses my head and whisper 'I love you also'.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Well wut did you think, I hope you liked it I had fun writing it, I love the song You'll be in my heart, and the song by Meg and Dia Monster is awesome.

Kyoko Takana signing out.

word count….1,419…..


	8. Chapter 8: According to you

XOXOOXOXOXOX You know the drill and if you don't look at some of the chapter's before thisXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Kyoya: she doesn't own OHSHC….**

**Me: Dat I don't but I so wish I did**

**Kyoya: this is stupid 'leaves'**

**Lena: Guess what Hikaru likes me….**

**Me: told you so…**

**Lena: yep yep yep**

**Me: who gave her chocolate?**

**Chapter 8: According to you…**

It's almost been a full year since I came to Japan, and in the last couple of months I've noticed some changes, Like the twins opening up to Lena, Kisa falling for Kaoru it was so sweet I mean really… Awwwww.

So like any other day I was walking down the halls of Ouran to the host club room to help my Stud muffin with work, I walk into the Music room and problems have already began. Tamaki's being an idiot, when I see someone open the door, the Host Club Coursed welcome and my worst nightmare is realized, he's back.

Lena POV

No, God no, not him this couldn't be any worse, I look at Kyoko she's has this look of horror on her face. damn it where's Coal when you need him, oh that's right back in America shit….

Kyoko POV.

"There you are you little slut." he spits at me I jump back backing up and standing behind Kyoya, he looks at me with a who is this guy? kinda look.

" You shouldn't run away like that people have been looking for you, yep your still a slut surrounding yourself with men all the time, you haven't changed a bit, your still stupid and useless, I bet you make them fight you battles for you." he says laughing at me.

"That's enough of you bitch mouth Gale Lucks." I hear Lena hiss and she walks over to him and slaps him across the face, this guy tried raping me before my father did.

"I find something very wrong with you conclusion Mr. Andrews, To be honest we all think very highly of Miss. Ootori, and she isn't anything you say she is your wrong." Kyoya says, to better translate what he is saying, he say I'm everything he says I'm not.

"Kyoya before you kill him I want him to know something.", Kisa threw me the mike, and I jump on the stage….

The words came out of my mouth easily.

_According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.  
According to you  
I'm difficult,  
Hard to please,  
Forever changing my mind.  
I'm a mess in a dress,  
Can't show up on time,  
Even if it would __save__ my life.  
According to you. According to you._

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
Incredible,  
He can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
Irresistible,  
Everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
So baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
According to you.

According to you  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
You can't take me any place.  
According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
You're the boy who puts up with it.  
According to you. According to you.

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
Incredible,

I sang into the mike and all was well with the world_._

_He can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
Irresistible,  
Everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
So baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
According to you._

I need to feel appreciated,  
Like I'm not hated. oh- no-.  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me decide.

According to me  
You're stupid,  
You're useless,  
You can't do anything right.  
But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
Incredible,  
He can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
Irresistible,  
Everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like _stopping__ it,  
Baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
According to you.  
According to you._

According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right

I jump off the stage and into Kyoya's arms and for once all was right with the world.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

So what di you think I think it was awesome I love this song so damn much, and the meaning.

the next to last chapter is the last chapter, then I might do a sequel ,,,,,, Maybe depends you might have to beg…

So,,,, oh sorry about the shortness of the chapter Gomen….

**Huni: she stole it out of the cabinet…**

**Me: Lena!**

**Lena: wut 'stuffing her face with cake'**

**Me you know the rules**

**Lena: But but but.**

**Me: no buts.**

Word count Dun dun dun dun…..ha ha ha ha ha ahhhhhhh ahhhhha …831


	9. Chapter 9: Unexpected Airplanes

XOXOXOXOXO Disclaimer….. something about not owning anything but oc I don't rememberXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Chapter 9: Unexpected Airplanes**

It was Monday morning three weeks after that day with Gale, and to be honest I noticed more changes, I'm getting FAT! NOOOOOO….. Anyway I not at school today I'm sick and feel really bad, I'm getting Fuyumi to take me to the doctor in a minute I'm getting ready….

I walk out of me and Kyoya's room and down stairs, I see Fuyumi waiting in the living room, she smiled and said good morning and lets go. We get in the car, I text Kyoya, who I made go to school this morning.

'Hey baby, we are on our way to the doctor I'll call once they tell me why I have been feeling bad' I send him he didn't reply his in class.

We pull up at Ootori's privet hospital, we walk in the front door of the Hospital I look around this is the largest Hospital I've ever been it like OMG really big… Anyway so Fuyumi walks up to the front desk they talk then a nurse comes and gets me and takes us to a privet room…. then the doctor walks in.

" Good morning Mrs. Ootori." She say to me.

"Good morning to you also." I reply …

He tells me to sit down, I do as I'm told.

"What kind of symptoms have you had?" She asked she look at the chart.

"Well unusual weight gain, it the past couple of months and I've started eating more than I would normally…I also been vomiting a lot…" I name more as the Doctor writes them down.

"When was you last time you menstruated?" The Doctor asked.

"You know now that you think about, I've missed four periods, but I didn't think anything about it I've always had a very irregular period." I wonder off.

The Doctor looks at me then writes something down.

"Mrs. Ootori, you're going to take a pregnancy test here and a minute I going to get someone to get to get that room set up." The doctor says and I nod my head.

"wait what?" I ask and what she just said hit me.

" Kyoko, you're going to have to call Kyoya, you might be pregnant." Fuyumi says,.

"I'll call in a minute." I say as the Doctor person takes me to the other room to set up the test thing.

The test goes well and I'm about to call Kyoya they should be at lunch, I dial his number.

"Kyoya are you there?"

"Yes Kyoko, what is it?"

"You need to come to the Hospital, they might know what's wrong with me."

" And what would that be?"

"I can't explain just come." I say then say goodbye and hang up.

School third person POV

That woman is going to be the death of me. Kyoya thought

"Mother what's wrong?" the blond king exclaimed.

"I'm going to the Hospital, Kyoko call and ask me to come." The shadow king said and left.

Kyoko's POV

I was waiting in the first room we were in, Kyoya should be here soon. As soon as I thought it he walk through the door.

"Now care to explain?" he ask and sat by me.

"No I can't just wait." the doctor walked in as soon as I said that.

She went and sat in the chair across from us.

"Mrs. Ootori, we have the results of the test, it positive, You are about three and a half months into your pregnancy." She said and Kyoya looked at me.

"I didn't know, and now we both know." I explain.

We leave the Hospital in silence we both go back to school, why because I want to and it's almost club time, we are in the car when Kyoya says.

"You're not going." he says sternly.

" Uh, Yes I am, I haven't been to Club in three days I need to go." I say.

"No you're not, Kyoko." he says

"Kyoya Ootori I'm going rather you like it or not, now get over it we are here, and beside we have to tell them." I say and get out of the car and slam the car door and storm off inside.

I reach the Host Club and they a stare at me, it midsession.

"What you look like you've seen a ghost." I say and get on the stage.

"Kisa and Lena, Airplanes." I say and they throw me a mike and turn the music on.

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

I sing and Kisa comes in with the rap

_Yeah  
I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you're staring at that phone in your lap  
And you hoping but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel  
And they sayin' what would you wish for  
If you had one chance  
So airplane airplane sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my __flight__  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night_

she raps and Kyoya walks in.

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

this time Lena sings with me

_Somebody take me back to the days  
Before this was a job, before I got paid  
Before it ever mattered what I had in my __bank__  
Yeah back when I was tryin' to get into the subway  
And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant  
I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes  
Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days  
Before the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape  
And back before I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is for the Cada, what's up Bobby Ray  
So can I get a wish to end the politics  
And get back to the music that started this sh-t  
So here I stand and then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes_

Kisa raps again…

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

we sing and everyone claps, and I see Kyoya smile

"Airplanes by B.O.B, we own nothing, and it's good to see all these lovely faces again." I say and jump down.

I walk over to Lena and Kisa and explain to them what was happen and to say nothing.

The rest of the club goes good and now I'm sitting at a couch snuggled up to Kyoya, and my hand on my abdomen .

"So I now know what's wrong with me, brace yourself." I warn them.

"What wrong Kyo-Chan!" Huni-senpie asked.

"Yah Mirror-Senpei." the twins ask together.

"Hm….. I'm pregnant, and due in about four months." I say and look at Kyoya.

"Well this was expected." Lena, Haruhi and Kisa all said together.

"What do you mean you expected this?" I asked horrified.

"Well, it just was." Lena says as she sits in Hikaru lap.

"Just like you dating Hikaru, right?" I ask.

"How did you know.?" the both asked.

"It obvious." we say together, we as in me, Kyoya, Haruhi and Lena.

Well then we talked some more and I think I feel asleep sometime during the meeting because I woke up in Kyoya's bed around 7:30PM.

Then stuff happen and before I know it we are planning the Ouran fair.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Well speak your mind, I want to know what you think….

**Caol: will I ever be in this story?**

**Kyoko (Me): No….**

**Lena: but don't you love me brother?**

**Kyoko: sometimes.**

**Kyoya: your annoying.**

**Kyoko: I know.**

Word count…. 1,503….


	10. Chapter 10: Tomorrow is Better

XOXOXOXOXOXOX I now own OHSHC YAY!XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Kyoya: no she doesn't**

**Kyoko: I so do**

**Kyoya: no you don't **

**Kyoko: I know I wish I did thank you for ruining my dreams**

**Chapter 10: Tomorrow is better…**

I had been a long few months in planning the fair god this was tiring, good thing it's fanally here thank God, but after yesterdays advents something is bond to go wrong.

I was currently eight months pregnant and due in three weeks so I'm aloud to do nothing it sucks, so I'm sitting at a table close to Haruhi, with my mother when I see my father-almost-in-law hit Kyoya across the face.

"You will never be good enough to own my company." his father says as I walk up.

"You're wrong." I say so only those two men can hear, they do and look at me.

"What did you just say?" Yoshio asked me.

" I said you're wrong, Kyoya would make an excellent heir to your company, whether you think so or not. What you saying is that you are going to give your company to someone who hasn't worked for it, Kyoya on the other hand has been working his whole entire life to please you, if you hand the rights to you company to one of you older sons, your handing to them on a silver platter, they haven't worked for hence fourth they don't deserve it." Kyoya looks at me, and So does Yoshio.

"And besides , if Kyoya doesn't get your company, he get mine either way, it the largest medical company in the world, gives you something to think about, Now if you don't mind I need to go a sit down." I say and walk away not waiting for his answer, I walk to me mother when out of nowhere, I feel pain across my face.

"Why hello father, it's good to see you again." I say and regain my composure.

"You really were a slut, your pregnant at sixteen." he spit at me.

"I'm sorry you're going to have to leave you aren't welcome here." I hear Kyoya say as he grabs me and pulls me close.

"So you're that Ootori boy who gets my company." he slurs.

" Don't try to sweet talk your way out of this." Kyoya says right as to of his secret police takes him out.

"Um thanks…" I say and look up at him.

"Kyoya, I have to go sing." I say and run off to Lena and Kisa

"Hey everybody it my Kyoko, Safehouse is going to perform a cover of a song called You'll be in my heart." I say and grab one of the three mikes and throw the other two at Lena and Kisa.

_Come stop your cryin'  
and we'll be alright  
Just take my hand, hold it tight.  
I will protect from all around you,  
I will be here don 't you cry.  
For one so small, you seem so strong.  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm,  
This bond between us cant be broken,  
I will be here don't you cry_

_'Cos you'll be in my heart,  
yes you'll be in my heart,  
From this day on now and forever more._

You'll be in my heart,  
No matter what they say,  
You'll be here in my heart,  
Always.

Why can't they understand the way we feel,  
They just don't trust what they can't explain.  
How know your different  
Deep inside us, where not that different at all.

_And you'll be in my heart,  
yes you'll be in my heart,  
From this day on now and forever more._

Don't listen to them, 'cos what do they know.(what do they know)  
We need each other, to have to hold.  
They'll see in time, I know.

When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
(you godda be strong)  
I may not be with you, but you got to hold on.  
They'll see in time, I know.

That your there together 'cos

You'll be in my heart,  
Believe me,  
You'll be in my heart.  
I'll be there from this day on,  
now and forever more.  
Ooh you'll be in my heart  
(you'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say  
(I'll be with you)  
You'll be here in my heart  
(I'll be there)  
Always

Always  
I'll be with you,  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always.  
Just look over your shoulder x3  
I'll be there always.

We sang together.

The people applaud and we bowed and I went back to my mother as we were moment before.

"Your right my dear Yoshio is wrong, and I'm glad to say Kyoya will make an excellent heir to our company." my mother says as she drinks her tea.

"Now we have to do in get Tamaki back, and life well be good." I say and drink the water I had.

We sit there and talk for a while when I hear someone say,

"Tamaki's Headed to the airport."

"What?" I say and jump from my seat and walk over to where all the host gathered .

"He is leaving." Kyoya said.

"Your joking right?" Kyoya gives me a look.

"Haruhi, if you love something you have to go after it." I say, I've seen how they look at each other I can tell she loves him.

"What are you talking about Senpie?" she says and walk up to her and whisper.

"You love him I can see it, I know it's there you can't lie." I whisper so only she can here me.

"Kyoya isn't out limo in the parking garage?" I ask, he nods his head.

"Come on, operation get the king back has began. And if any of you tell me I can't come well I want listen." I say and take the lead.

Parking Garage still Kyoko POV

" We were ordered by your father to keep you here." the special police guy says.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Lena , Kisa and Haruhi take the carriage." I say, and the all hop up on in Kaoru takes the reins.

Some stuff happens Huni and Mori senpei beet the shit out of the police dudes, when something unexpected happens, my water just broke.

"Kyoya!" I scream and he looks at me.

"My water just broke!" I scream again,

"Hospital now." told his driver.

Haruhi's POV

Tamaki got us both out of the water and I see everyone, Lena screaming at HIkaru to be carefull, Hikaru telling her not to worry, Kaoru telling Kisa to let them be, Kisa giving all three of them the evil eye, Hunny eating a cookie and giving I piece to Lena, who is be told no by-

"Um….. where are Kyoya and Kyoko?" I ask seeing I can't find them.

"There at the hospital, Kyoko went into laber." Lena says as she eats a cookie.

"To the hospital." Tamaki says and we all pile up in the limo.

Hospital Kyoko POV\

The doctor handed me a beautiful baby girl, she has dark brown hair, purple eyes, she just beautiful.

"What are we going to name her?" I ask my husband to be.

"What about Miyoko , beautiful child." Kyoya says and takes her from me.

"I Love it, Miyoko Ootori." I say and Kyoya kissed me forehead.

" Now all I have to do is lose the baby fat before the wedding and all will be right with the world." I declare and Kyoya laughs at me.

"Mr. Ootori there are people wishing to see you and your wife." a nurse says.

"Send them end please." I says and sit up.

"Onee-san, how are you feeling?" Lena yelled kinda loudly.

"Who gave her a cookie?" I ask.

"And I'm fine now clam down Lena, Hikaru what did you do?" I say and point to his arm.

"Me what about you?" he demanded.

"Shhhhhh… the baby is sleeping." I say and point at the small child in Kyoya arms.

"Haruhi why are you all wet?" I ask her, she soaked to the bone, she didn't explain.

We all sat in that room for awhile we talk and the baby slept, Around nine or so they left, and I fell asleep.

Four months later Kyoko POV

I was walking around the apartment Me and Kyoya own, Kyoya didn't let me go to school today so me and my mother are taking Miyoko. My mother walked in the Kitchen with my little sister at her side walking and Miyoko on her hip. I had made lunch.

"Come her Miyoko, Mommy want to see you." I reach for my baby and she reached for me so I took her.

" Hey Yumiko, it's good seeing you." Mother had just picked her up from daycare.

"Hey sissy." she said and hugged me.

We eat lunch and talk Miyoko falls asleep in my arms as I sing her a lullaby.

_Come stop your cryin'  
and we'll be alright  
Just take my hand, hold it tight.  
I will protect from all around you,  
I will be here don 't you cry.  
For one so small, you seem so strong.  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm,  
This bond between us cant be broken,  
I will be here don't you cry_

I sing to her and take her to her room, and put her in her crib.

"Sleep well my beautiful child, I love you." I say and leave the room.

I walk back to the kitchen, and see the Host Club in my living room, oh no.

"Someone care to explain why my Husband and our friends aren't at school?" I ask.

"His idea,." the girls say and point at Tamaki.

"Should have guessed." I say and we all burst up in laughter.

Tomorrow had finally gotten better.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

the last chapter, what did you think, I hoped you liked the story, I had fun writing it.

Love Kyoko Ootori,

Oh one more thing should there or should there not be a sequel? and if ther is on tell me what you want it to be about, and the time frame that it should take place, last year of high school, after high school or Miyoko's childhood? send me a massage or put it in your review.

Word count…..BTW this is the longest chapter …..1,723…..


	11. Authors note please read about a rewrite

**Hey everyone! It me I have big news im going to rewrite Tomorrow is Always Better because I have improved my writing style and I need to rewrite it im going to keep the original up until the rewrite is complete . Thanks for reading!**

**Love La' Rae and Ninjas;)**


End file.
